cw_heartlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Borden
.Amy's fiance with a troubled past. As a child, Ty was abused by his stepfather Wade and is arrested and sent to juvie after attacking him when he was assaulting his mother. For his probation he was sent to Heartland to work. He soon begins to enjoy his life there and decides to stay. Jack treats Ty like a son and is very proud of him especially after he earned his high school diploma and his dreams to become a vet. Ty dated Kit Bailey, a local cowgirl, for a time before admitting his feelings for Amy. They have been together ever since but in recent episodes have come to a tragic breakup, though while working with a pair of horses, they manage to talk things through. Ty buys a ring with plans to propose to Amy in the final episode of Season 5, but after hearing how they should never "tie themselves down" from Amy, leaves the room and goes outside; clearly thinking twice about proposing. After he leaves, his phone rings and when Amy goes to answer it, she finds the ring. In Season 6 Ty and Amy come to agreement to wait and Ty gets accepted to vet school. After a few episodes Ty and Amy find themselves in the perfect moment while camping and he proposes to her. She accepted leaving them engaged. Season 1 In the beginning of season one, Ty Borden is a troubled and ill-tempered 17-year-old. He entered "juvie" at a young age after attacking his step-father, Wade, for abusing his mother. For his probation, Ty's probation officer, Clint Riley, made a deal with Marion Fleming that Ty could stay at Heartland Ranch and work there as a stable hand. When Ty first arrives at Heartland he speeds past Amy Fleming in his truck while she is out riding with a friend, angering her. He informs her that he's looking for Marion Fleming, and Amy tells him that Marion was her mother and she had died. Ty then meets Jack Bartlett, owner of Heartland Ranch and Amy's grandfather. He, at first, reluctantly agrees to let Ty stay and work at Heartland for the duration of his probation. Jack lets Ty stay in the room above the barn, which Ty was none too thrilled about. Ty often frustrated Jack when he began working as a stable hand, often slacking off and giving attitude. Jack really became angry when Ty took Jack's truck to go to a party that Amy was also going to when he was supposed to be working. When he arrives at the party, uninvited, Ty sees Amy's boyfriend Jesse Stanton grab her and thinking that he was hurting her, proceeds to get in a fight with him. Amy leaves the party angry and Ty follows. Ty apologizes and offers her ride home, to which Amy reluctantly agrees. Later, Ty proves that he is not just the punk that Jack thinks he is, when he helps Amy get her horse Spartan to overcome his fear of trailers. Ty and Amy become good friends. A neighbor ,and a friend of the family, named Mallory who works on the farm and has fallen in love with him. Ty and Amy have a moment where the almost kiss but Amy doesn't want things to change between them. Amy goes in to this jumping competition and Ty is going to coach her. Amy wins the competition. Ty and Amy kiss. Ty leaves in the middle of the night to go help his dad. Season 2 In the beginning of season two, Ty comes back from being with his dad and the situation is not good between Ty and Amy. The new ranch hand named Caleb Odell has a thing for Amy, and it looks like she feels the same. At a cattle drive, Amy and Ty work things out and then kiss. Shortly after this, however, Ty's dad comes to Heartland with a cattle truck full of horses. One horse is put to sleep, the others are fine, but one appears to be Ashly Stanton's horse Apollo who was sold by her mother Val Stanton. After Ty's dad leave, Amy and Ty almost kiss in the rain but Ty says he doesn't want to hurt her. Amy says she is willing to risk that but he says he is not willing to risk it. Later the next day Kitt Bailey asks Amy if there is anything going on between her and Ty. Amy (having just gotten in a fight with Ty the night before) says, "No, nothing is going on between us", so Kitt goes after Ty, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, which results in Amy getting together with Caleb. Season 3 In the beginning of Season three in the episode step by step Amy and Ty go to jacks fishing cabin to save some starving horses, but when Ty falls ill Amy has to keep him alive as they are snowed in. After he comes out of his fever they see the ghost horse named ghost. Amy says they can be friends, they can be more then friends and then she tells him that she loves him and that she always has and Ty tells her he loves her and they kiss. Ty leaves for vet school and Amy is upset when Ty spends his last day with Scott to help a horse. Personality Appearance Average height with blue eyes and brown hair. He likes motorcycles. 729f4559ab704a679a267b7b5c8b276d.jpg heartland12.jpg 2922261161_1_5.jpg p81x1uyp.jpg kit-2-part1-18ca341.jpg 0c951c6fb96ad743503b82a383798fc7.jpg tumblr_lr42s2GKHw1qmo244o1_1280.jpg e4d085a92c5cf400ab44bd2ff44cf098.jpg 100723070854966917.jpg Tumblr li6eevjRxs1qhfddfo1 500.jpg tumblr_mwzg1klWJF1rrpmqjo1_500.jpg ty_main.jpg Grahamwardle.jpg tumblr_mjhmeccHbr1rrpmqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt26fd1yTG1qhfddfo1_500.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters